1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an apparatus for handling sliders on a slide fastener chain and more particularly to such as a slider handling apparatus which is designed to arrest sliders one at a time and release the slider upon arrival at a predetermined point on the fastener chain.
2. Prior Art:
There are known numerous devices associated with a slide fastener assembling apparatus for holding a slider in place during movement of a fastener chain to couple opposed rows of fastener elements together prior to severing the chain to individual fastener lengths. One such device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59-103608 in which there are provided two pairs of transfer rolls, one pair of which designated at A in FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings is provided with tiltable plate members C for releasably holding sliders one at a time mounted on a slide fastener chain F, while the other pair of transfer rolls B is adapted to move the chain until the slider held by the plate members C is brought into abutting engagement with the end stop member on the fastener chain F. The transfer rolls B are driven with a force greater than the tension of springs D associated with the plate members C, so that the plate members C are urged to rotate in the direction of transfer of the chain F thereby permitting the threading of the slider through the plate members C during the forward movement of the chain F.
The above prior art apparatus has a drawback in that as it involves two separate pairs of transfer rolls, the apparatus comes so much complicated and further in that the slider is brought all the way back to the terminal end of the coupling element rows and hence cannot be adjusted in position or posture at a desired intermediate point in advance of the end stop portion of the chain.